What You See's Not What You Get
by twilife-liver8
Summary: Please go straight to chapter three to read the authors note. its extremely important. Then you can read if you would like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Because I have been famous since I was five, I have never known what complete privacy is like. To able to go to the local grocery store without the paparazzi bombarding you about the latest scandal they made up. To be able to not have to worry about every move you make, such as choosing salad for lunch and not have to worry about walking away with a piece of lettuce in your teeth. Trust me, the paparazzi are everywhere and they could care less about your feelings if it means they get a bigger paycheck.  
My name is Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella. All my life I have always wanted a guy who loves me for what's on the inside, and for their ten minutes of fame being the most famous singer/actress's boyfriend.  
Like that's ever going to happen.

"Bella, would you quit moping around?" my best friend-slash-stylist asked. "Just because it didn't work out with Jacob doesn't mean it's the end of the world."  
"Oh come on Alice. You have your perfect boyfriend Jasper, so that easy for you to say. All guys want me for is the fame."  
"Oh Bella, you will find your soul mate soon enough," said my other best friend-slash-publicist Rosalie. I'm glad we all live in the same apartment together. Alice and Rosalie have been best friends since 5th grade. I met them when I was seventeen, when I accidentally called the wrong number. That was a fun day. We have gotten each other through some pretty rough times since then and grow better friends because of them.

(_Flashback_)

I paced up and down my hallway angrily because my publicist wouldn't answer her freaking phone. Some jerk off made up a story that my current boyfriend broke my arm because I wanted to break up with him. I didn't even have a boyfriend recently or a broken arm!  
No answer once again. I took the phone away from my ear and quickly dialed in the number again.  
"Hello?"  
"Finally! Rose, I called you like a gazillion times and you haven't been answering your flipping phone!"  
"Excuse me? Who is this?"  
"It's Bella! Who else do you think it is?"  
"Sorry, I don't know anybody by the name of Bella. How do you know me?" she responded.  
"Rosa, is this some kind of sick joke? Because it's not funny!" I screeched at her.  
"Okay my name is RosaLIE not Rosa."  
"I think I have the wrong number."  
"Yeah you are probably right," Rosalie responded and started laughing. I joined in.  
"Hey you don't happen to live in Chicago do you?" she asked me.  
"Actually, I do. Why?" I replied curiously  
"Well my best friend is a designer, and she wants an unbiased opinion of the clothes she recently made."  
"I could help out. Where should I meet you two?"  
"How about the Starbucks across the street from the John Hancock building?"  
That was only about ten minutes from my apartment, so I figured, why not.  
"Yeah, sure I should be there in like, fifteen minutes."  
"Sounds good! Bye!" she said.  
"See ya later!" I replied and hung up.  
"Mom! I'm going to Starbucks," I called to my mom who was in the kitchen.  
"Okay honey," she said back.  
I took the elevator down to the parking garage of our apartment complex. Living in the penthouse, it takes forever to get down, but I'm not complaining. I hopped into my Pontiac and drove to the John Hancock. I parked and pulled out a large knit hat that I stuffed my hair into and a pair of big sunglasses and put them on. I walked into the Starbucks and headed towards the table that held a small black haired girl and a slim blonde haired girl. They looked like the description Rosalie had texted me.  
"Are you Rosalie and Alice," I asked.  
"Yeah your Bella right?" the blonde one asked.  
"Yep," I replied popping the 'p'.  
"What's with the hat and sunglasses?" the small one asked.  
"Alice!" Rosalie scolded.  
"Oh no it's totally cool. I just have to keep my identity a secret. I will tell you who I am later," I replied trying to not seem like a creeper.  
"Okay," they both said at the same time.  
Alice handed me the folder and I looked through all the different designs. They were amazing. I told her so many times because I wanted to get it through her tiny head how good they were.  
"Bella, do you want to come shopping with us tomorrow?" Alice asked.  
"That sounds like fun!"  
"BUT, only if you show us who you are," she continued.  
"Okay, but only if you promise you won't bail out on your plans tomorrow." I replied.  
"We pinky promise," Alice said, and all three of us hooked pinkies together.  
"Okay..." I said, and slowly pulled off my shades and my hat letting my mahogany curls fall out around my face.  
"Bella Swan?!" Rosalie said.  
"This is so cool!" Alice said, "We are big fans."  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
"I'm so happy you like me for me and not for... Well me!" We laughed. I continued on, "I'm so excited for tomorrow!"

(_End flashback_)

Ever since that day we have been the greatest of friends. I ended up firing Rosa, and hiring Rosalie and Alice after we got out of college. We are all 23 now.  
"I wish there was a way to find someone who likes me on the inside," I said.  
"Oh Bella, if you could find your two best friends I'm sure you can find the right guy," Rose said. Easy for her to say, she was currently dating my body guard Emmett.  
"Well I'm not nearly as pretty as either of you-" I said.

"Don't even go their missy." Alice cut me off, "You are just as pretty as either of us. In fact we are all the same. Right Emmett!?"

Emmett grumbled, "Sure, sure." He was deeply concentrated on the Hannah Montana episode on TV.  
"Whatever you say," I mumbled and flopped down on the couch next to Rosalie, who was also watching Hannah Montana.  
"I heard that!" Alice called from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me!" I swear she is psychic sometimes. Rose and I giggled.  
We returned to watching Hannah Montana on our flat screen.  
"Oh. My. God." Rose said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I have the best idea," she said, looking at the television.

Hey everyone! New fanfic! (hold for applause) it's Veronica. I hope everyone likes this story! This chapter is kinds short but I will make the next ones longer. Tell me what you think by clicking that grey button!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Two updates in one day. Personally I don't like when people update twice in the same day cuz its harder to keep track of in my favorites, but whatever. Darcy is my extremely fabulous beta (pen name: irocknswim) but she will probably kill me because I didn't send her this chapter to beta so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Previously  
"I have the greatest idea," Rosalie said, looking at the television._

Oh no.  
Alice walked out of the kitchen and stood behind the couch.  
"Ooh! Do tell!" Alice squealed.  
"No please don't," I said. Rosalie ignored me and continued.  
"Okay, so Bella is always complaining how a guy will never like her for her, right?"  
Unfortunately I only knew too well.  
"Right," Alice agreed. I glared at her, and she rolled her eyes. Rose went on with her idea.  
"Okay so what if we pull a Hannah Montana?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, we could get you a wig and some colored contacts and voilà! We have a non-famous Bella."  
"That just might work," Alice said.  
"I don't know you guys..." I countered.  
"Oh come on Bella! The plan is foolproof!" Rosalie begged. I sighed.  
"Alright."  
"EEEEEEKKK!!" Rose and Alice squealed.  
"Okay, you can't be seen buying the wig, otherwise everyone will know it's you. So, Alice and I will run to the mall, get you some wigs and contacts to pick from. We will be back in an hour or so. As long as Alice doesn't see any stores she wants to go into."  
I giggled and Alice rolled her eyes.  
"I'm way to excited for Bella to shop right now."  
"Whatever you say Alice." She hmphed and crossed her arms.  
"Bye Bella!" Rose called.  
"See ya later Bells!" Alice said and gave me a hug before walking out the door after Rose. Not shortly after that I drifted into sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ( : ! ! ! : ) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Alice whispered into my ear.  
"Ungh!" I groaned and rolled over, only there wasn't anymore couch left and I fell off along with the pixie in top of me.  
"Okay, Bella. We have five wigs and five pairs of contact lenses. What do you want to try on first?" Rosalie asked.  
"I will try on the wigs," I said getting up off the floor.  
"Alright then." Rose agreed, and guided me into the kitchen and sat me down on a chair. She pulled five different wigs out of a shopping bag, as Alice twisted my hair into a ponytail and pinned it onto my head. Rosalie handed her a blonde wig and I noticed that all of the wigs were blonde expect for one red one.  
"Why so much blonde?" I asked.  
"Well it's the farthest away from brown, therefore making you less noticeable."  
"I guess." The wig I had on now was long and wavy with soft bangs. Alice looked at me from the front and tsked. She put on another blonde one that was straight and went down to my shoulders.  
"Can I try on the red one?" I asked.  
"I guess," Rose sighed, "you aren't much of a blonde."  
Alice put the red wig on me and I immediately loved it. It had layers with side bangs and was slightly wavy.  
"I like this one," I said.  
"It looks good with her pale skin," Alice said.  
"Looks like we have our wig!" Rosalie squealed. She pulled and five boxes from another shopping bag, spread them out, and opened each one. There was a blue-green hazel, an olive green, a dark blue, a turquoise, and a brown-blue hazel. We decided against the brown hazel because it was too close to my chocolate brown. I liked the olive green, but Rose and Alice said the dark shade of blue went better with my wig and my skin. I was going to take the contacts out when I noticed something.  
"What are all the other shopping bags for?"  
"Uhh, well, we put together some outfits for you to wear while in disguise." Alice said timidly.  
"Well I guess it isn't a bad idea," I agreed.  
"Really!?" Alice asked.  
"Yeah why not."  
"Okay well then I guess now would be a good time to tell you we set you up for a blind date tonight."  
"What?!"  
"Well we think you are going to like him. No, we know you are going to like him." They have never let me down before, but I hated blind dates.  
"I don't know you guys. You both know I hate blind dates."  
"Come on, Bella. He is such a great guy. His name is Edward and he is Alice's cousin," said Rosalie.  
"Well, I know you two wouldn't set me up with some lunatic so I guess. But why tonight?"  
"Well he is going out of town tomorrow for the whole week and we didn't want to wait. We have a dress and shoes for you to wear so go upstairs and shower." Alice said.  
"Can I at least see the dress first?" I asked her.  
"Sure," she chirped and pulled out a silky blue dress.. It curved at the right places and had a velvet strip right before the bottom.  
"Strapless, Alice are you crazy?!" I yelled at her.  
"Oh get over yourself, Bella. It's gonna look great on you."  
"Ugh!" I groaned before trudging upstairs and getting into the shower.  
I stepped out of the bathroom into my room to see someone had laid the outfit on my bed. I threw on my robe and blow dried my hair. I slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror. The dress hugged my curves, and it did look really good. I pulled on the shoes and I walked down stairs.  
Alice sat me down on the chair so she could put my wig on again. She twisted my hair up and pinned it on my head. She pulled the red wig on over my head and dug the combs into my hair so it would stay on. She stuck in a bunch of bobby pins and hid them so Edward wouldn't be able to tell they were there. I popped in the contacts and walked up to the giant mirror in Rosalie's room.  
"Wow it's like I'm a different person." I was playing with my wig when I realized something.  
"Alice! Rosalie!" I called. She walked up the stairs into Rose's room.  
"What is it?" Rosalie asked.  
"What is my name?"  
"Well I guess it can be whatever you want it to be. But no drinking tonight, you don't have an ID," Alice mentioned.  
"Well you two both know I don't drink, so that won't be a problem."  
"What about Marie James?" Rosalie suggested.  
"Why Marie James?" I asked  
"Well Marie because it's your middle name, and James because it's a simple, common last name."  
"I guess that works," I said.  
"Okay, I will get you an ID by your second date." Alice said.  
"Fake ID, Alice? Are you kidding me? What if I get caught!? And who says I am going to want to go on a second date with this guy?!" I babbled.  
"Well, you are going on a second date with him, I just know these things." I had to give it to her, she usually did know this things. "And you won't get caught. I know a guy and his fake IDs are incredible." she continued. I groaned.  
"Fine Alice. Whatever."  
"Yay!" she squealed.  
"Alright, he will be here at seven and it's six, so be ready!" Rosalie said.  
"But I have an hour!" I said.  
"Well not with what I have planned."  
Alice muttered. Oh great.  
She dragged me into her room and pushed me into the bathroom. She opened up her makeup cabinet and started to apply different types of makeup I didn't even know existed.  
"Okay I'm finished." she spun my chair around so I faced the mirror. I gasped.  
"Oh my gosh that's really me?"  
"I know you definately don't look like yourself with your wig and contacts on. It's crazy."  
"Hells yeah," I agreed.  
Ding-Dong  
"Oh my gosh he's here!!!!" Alice screeched and ran out of the bathroom. I followed her out and she shoved a blue purse at me with my things in it.  
"Rosalie is going to get the door. I will send you down in a moment, but you can't go yet."  
"Why not?"  
"You will seem to anxious and, you will look bad," she states simply. I shrugged.  
"Hi, you must be Rosalie." said a velvety voice that came from downstairs. Wow I thought. Such an amazing voice. I hope he is just as good looking- Alice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Go!" she whisper shouted. I strode down the spiral staircase and came face to face with a bronze-haired Adonis.

**I hope you like this chapter, I have a picture of the dress and shoes and wig on my profile** **and a bunch of other stuff too I just don't remember. Lol.**

***IMPORTANT***

**Do you want to be in this story? Well cuz I feel like it, im going to put a reader in this story to be a random character. Yay. Hahaha. Okay so just fill this out in a review and I will pick one person to put in. no hard feeling anyone lol. Alsooooooo I may choose more than one so yeah.**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Age:**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi everyone. I know you all hate authors notes but this important. I really like this story, but I know it sucks. So what I think I am going to do is take this down and write another one that I had in mind. The problem is, I kinda need a main plot line. I know your probablly like wow, veronica, how can you think of a story without a main plotline? Well I have a ton of fabulous events to happen during it. It's going to be all human so review this and let me know if I should continue this or start a better story. And what the main plotline of the story should be. I have one idea of a plot that I will use if I get no responses which is very possible.

Thanks,  
Veronica.


End file.
